Chaos
to build a full deck]] " " (カオス Kaosu) is an attribute. Cards with the attribute have an octagonal star - an irregular hexadecagon - containing three "eyes" on the bottom right corner of the card, though the whole shape is not present. This is an antagonist deck from Season 4 utilized by Wisdom, CHAOS Gao and Mini Geargods. Playstyle By utilizing the Chaos' increased size capacity and the CHAOS Territory keyword, Chaos decks use a plethora of size 3 or greater monsters to fill the field. By enhancing the abilities of the monsters on the center position and calling a formation of four monsters, they can easily overwhelm the opponent while also defending themselves with a fortified center. Additionally, some of the Chaos cards can be used as regular support for the normal Worlds they belong to. List of Sets with Cards *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker *X Trial Deck 2: Ruler of Havoc *X Climax Booster 2: Worst Batzz Awakened ~Black Autodeity~ (JP) *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder (EN) *X Ultimate Booster 3: Complete Chaos (JP) *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos (EN) *S Ultimate Booster 3: Buddy Chronicle (JP) *S Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Lineage (EN) *S Special Pack: Super Clash!! Batzz VS Geargod (JP) *S Booster Set Alternative 2: Blazing Overclash (EN) *Promo Cards List of Cards Flags *∞ Infinity the Chaos ∞ Items *"Demonic Descent Sword of the King" Laevateinn *Autodeity Armor, Chaos Finger *Autodeity Heroic Sword of the King, Laevateinn *Autodeity Sword, CHAOS Dragoroyale *Chaos Absorber *Chaos Brand Dimensional Sword *Chaos Ejecter *Chaos Shooter *Eroded Beast Sword of the King, Laevateinn Savage *Fabricated Sword of the King, Fragarach Replica *Karma Demonic Sword of the King, Laevateinn Abyss *Mechsplosive Axe, Chaos Demon Slay *Scholarly Tome of Death, Aneotomy *Watchsword of Autodeity, CHAOS Laevateinn Spells *A Ruler's Privilege *Absolute Armor *All According To My Volition *Assault of Autodeity Army *Autodeity's Favor *Black Autodeity's Awakening *Black Chaos Claw *Chaos Absorption *Chaos Arms *CHAOS Corrosion *Chaos Defenser *Chaos Energy *Chaos Gear *Chaos Millennium *Chaos Signal *Chaos Wall, Absolute Barrier *Chaos Wall, Barrier of Havoc *Chaos Wall, Healing Barrier *Chaotic Pain *Collapsing Roar *Contagious Weakening Gas *Corrosion Prosthesis *Disparities of Worlds *Dragonic Chaos *Electrification *Electron Disorder *Enigma Virus *Externally Controlled Chaos Guided Missile *Forced Summoning: Shalsana *Great Spell, Incubation Period *Great Spell, Latent Infection *Havoc in Dragon Land *Infector *Interception Barrier *Launch the Autodeity *Machining Sacrifice *Martial Essence *Merciless Pressure *Ninja Arts, Vapor Crow *One Who Comes From Havoc *Oni Consort Style, Trigger Tatami *Parasite Yggdrasil *Performance Test *Population Reduction *Razed Castle Town *Rejection Crisis *Ruin of the Enemy *Secret Spikes *Selfish Purification *Soul Reset *Sunken Seabed Ruins *Super Clash!! Geargod & Wisdom *Taboo Contract *The Chaos Upgrade *The Overkiller *Ultimate Great Spell, World Pandemic! *Unfreezing *Void System Impacts *Deity Lance CHAOS X Tempest Buster! *Directive Code: Forced Reboot *Forced Global Shutdown Monsters Size 0 *CHAOS Lament Oni *CHAOS Parvo *Death Plague Caster, Mordol Size 1 *CHAOS Spikey-gollum Size 2 *"Demonic Rock Mech Trooper" Dra-gollum *Anonymous Darkness Doctor, Grimoire *CHAOS Garg-gollum *Demonic Rock Dragon Mech, Dol Dra-gollum *Demonic Rock Mech General, Dra-gollum Dolmadorarei *Lastdroid, Dra-gollum Dolmando *Mercenary's Dignity, Dra-gollum *Weapon of Destruction, Dragoon Size 3 *"Ashen Death Sorcery" Yersinieas *"Shuten Demonic Deity" Kid Ibuki *All-Purpose Mech, CHAOS Tetra *Autodeity Army Pro, CHAOS Gao *Autodeity Conquer Dragon, CHAOS Gear Batzz *Autodeity Dragon, CHAOS Batzz *Autodeity Great Sorcery, CHAOS Yersinieas *Autodeity's Masterpiece, CHAOS Batzz *Biggest Dragonarms, CHAOS Triple Buster *Body of Dark Arms, Kid Ibuki *Bombard Mech, CHAOS Cylinder *Cavalry Dragon Mech, CHAOS Kegale Byde *CHAOS Adil Diablos *CHAOS Aesculapius *CHAOS Alberion *CHAOS Azrael *CHAOS B-Murder *CHAOS Balor *CHAOS Basili-gollum *CHAOS Beleth *CHAOS Billion Knuckle *CHAOS Bloody King *CHAOS Breastcorona *CHAOS Brute *CHAOS Campary *CHAOS Carbuncle *CHAOS Champion Lord *CHAOS Chibi Panda *CHAOS Cuhullin *CHAOS Darryl Berck *CHAOS David *CHAOS Death Tallica *CHAOS Deathgaze *CHAOS Defetus *CHAOS Delagarian *CHAOS Delt Bolt *CHAOS Emgreim *CHAOS Envarna *CHAOS Ferzen *CHAOS Freyja *CHAOS Gamma Radius *CHAOS Garjion *CHAOS Gilquine *CHAOS Gorgas *CHAOS Hadeath *CHAOS Highlow *CHAOS Iyonorasetsuryu *CHAOS Jabberwock *CHAOS Jesterra *CHAOS Kalvados *CHAOS Kimensai *CHAOS Kraken *CHAOS Lumiere *CHAOS Mach Braver *CHAOS Managarmr *CHAOS Meraglaive *CHAOS Mothman *CHAOS Nine-headed Dragon Sword *CHAOS Orser Kleinz *CHAOS Osiris *CHAOS Ox-Head Horse-Face *CHAOS Radromal *CHAOS Ravarager *CHAOS Rising Flare *CHAOS Sekitetsu *CHAOS Slime *CHAOS Spirit Beat *CHAOS Stregia *CHAOS Sylph *CHAOS Tartaros *CHAOS Teo Lao *CHAOS Terrorizer *CHAOS Thanatos *CHAOS Uni-gollum *CHAOS Unzen *CHAOS Valvaros *CHAOS Van Glacier *CHAOS Vivod *CHAOS Voremos *CHAOS Vydallur *CHAOS White Shield *CHAOS Yamigedo *CHAOS Zodiac *CHAOS Zoruaga *Corrosion Code 315, Machining CHAOS Dragon *Corrosion Code 450, Dis CHAOS Prism *Corrosion Code 564, Fallen CHAOS Superhero *Corrosion Code 666, Zeno CHAOS Darkness *Daredevil "Breaker" *Darkdeity Dragon, Jamjammer Sahasham *Decay Ashen Death Great Sorcery, Yersinieas *Delightful Enjoyment, CHAOS Yersinieas *Demon Lords Controller, CHAOS Constructor *Edward the CHAOS *Evil Sword Dragon, Demons Chaos Sword Dragon *Fifth Omni Dragon Mech, CHAOS Dokujun *Flame Dragon Mech, CHAOS Linear *Forging Mech, CHAOS Rectangle *Full Mechrystal Dragon, Zindo Beta *Havoc Demon Lord, Wisdom *Hundred Mechs General, CHAOS Braiden *Hundred Mechs General, CHAOS Gishingyuki *Hundred Mechs General, CHAOS Gokumengaiou *Ladis the CHAOS *Mechrystal Dragon, Madslide *Mechrystal Dragon, Saratoga *Military Deviser Mech, CHAOS Fanning *Mini Geargod Blue *Mini Geargod Gold *Mini Geargod Green *Mini Geargod Orange *Mini Geargod Pink *Mini Geargod Purple *Mini Geargod Rainbow *Mini Geargod Red *Mini Geargod Silver *Mini Geargod Skeleton *Mini Geargod Yellow *Mini Geargods Control Mech, Big Wisdom *Mini Geargods Factory *Misfiring Mech, CHAOS Globes *Mountain Deity Oni Blade, Kid Ibuki *Oeyama's Monstrous Oni, Kid Ibuki *Oni Boss, Kid Ibuki *Oni-Devouring Oni, Kid Ibuki "Arabone" *Oniseer of Autodeity, CHAOS Ibuki *Operative Mech, CHAOS Sphere *Replenish Mech, CHAOS Pentar *Ruinous Beast Battle Robo, CHAOS Gaidenoh *Sentry of Autodeity, CHAOS Dra-gollum *Sky Piercing Autodeity Dragon, CHAOS Batzz *Special Attack Mech, CHAOS Delta *Twin Swords Mech, CHAOS Andorochi *White Mask Tyrant, Kid Ibuki *Witching Hour Oni, Kid Ibuki "Gedomaru" Size 30 *Control Armament, Geargod VII *Mini Geargod, White *Proto Chaos Machina, Geargod VIII *Quintessence of Sapience, Geargod VII *Remote Supervisor, Mini Geargod Black *Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII *The Manufactured Havoc, Geargod VII Size 90 *CHAOS Transcendant, Geargod ver.099 *CHAOS Vanguard, Geargod ver. ZERO *Genome Upgrader, Geargod ver.1000 *Proto Deleter, Geargod ver.088 Size 10000 *Ultimate CHAOS, Geargod COMPLETE List of Support Cards Flags *The Chaos